Isabella Lucas
Isabella Lucas is a Buster and former member of the Chevalier, who has been assigned to the "Cat Killer" operation, which entails the assassination Gengo Aoi and all associated with him. Background She is a former member of the Chevalier and was regarded as incredibly powerful though absolutely insane, a description she shares with her three colleagues. At one point she was employed as a nurse, and during her tenure killed thirteen babies without hesitation. At age 23, in order to cover up her murder spree, Isabella joined the Chevalier after the orgianization discovered her 120% compatibility rate with stigmata. Though she became one of the most powerful warriors in the organization, her history was soon discovered and she was sentenced to five hundred years of hard labor, but somehow escaped and became a teacher in Mexico. Appearance Isabella is a dark skinned woman with light hair that dips below her shoulders. Like Chiffon, her eyes are seemingly closed and she frequently has a smile on her face. Before being recruited to "Operation Cat Killer," Isabella was seen with a white apron covering a mid-long sleeved shirt and long black skirt. As a Buster, she wears dark armour on her arms and legs with white segments on her elbows and knees. She also wears a revealing low-cut black bodysuit, which reveals her curvacous form and her ample cleavage. Personality Petty Layner describes her a "bonafide serial killer" for her love of killing ability to kill without hesitation, even children. This lack of inhibition to kill was further demonstrated when the Busters stormed the dinner party where she blew off a Limiter's' head once his Pandora had been killed by Petty; under the pretences that Pandora's and Limiters should be together in life and death. Story Busters Arc Isabella is first seen sending off children at the end of a school day. After her time as a member of the Chevalier, she has become a Kindergarten or Elementary school teacher in Veracruz, and she wears a heart-shaped pin, labelled with the words "Love and Peace." When the last kid leaves, Petty comes out and calls out Isabella on her current occupation as a living hypocrisy to the heinous actions she once performed as a "nurse." She has been asked to participate in the execution of Gengo Aoi and the many individuals protecting him, operating with him, and related to him despite the risk the world shares with his absence in light of the Nova crisis. She is shown having accepted the mission with Petty and Jessica Edwin battling simulations of the Humanoid Nova, which terrorized the Pandora during the 12th Nova Clash. The girls easily dominate their enemies with the enhanced might that accompanies the Plasma Stigmata, which has been implanted into their bodies. The girls are joined by Sawatari Isuzu, who wants to kill Su-Na Lee, they embark onto their campaign with a submarine, ready to pounce on the dinner party Gengo has planned to congratulate the Pandora's survival against the evolving threat as well as the reawakening of his other three daughters. Isabella watches as Petty defeats a defiant Sawatari when they arrive to the site. Effortlessly, the girls infiltrate the base, killing Pandora and Limiter on sight, who pose a hindrance to their mission, Isabella decapitates a Limiter only because his Pandora was killed. Upon reaching the party, by blasting a hole through the wall, Petty introduces her fellow Busters and while Arnett McMillan, Satellizer L. Bridget, and Elizabeth Mably prepare to engage them bearing a killing intent. Abilities As a member of the "Failure List," Isabella is described as a ruthlessly powerful Pandora, able to tip the scales the Chevalier's current power ranking. Bearing the new Plasma Stigmata, Isabella is able to negate normal Freezing abilities, and her Plasma Texture is strong enough to shatter any Volt Weapon that attempts to strike her body. Her Plasma Weapon takes the form of two medium-sized cannons with handles that she can hold under each arm. She can use these weapons quickly and proficiently, and their scope gives her the benefit of cutting down her opponents from a distance. Relationships Raddox Phantomime Former head of Chevalier, who brought Isabella and the other Busters together for the task of eliminating Gengo Aoi. Petty Layner One of Isabella's comrades for the "Cat Killer" operation, who seems to know much about Isabella's murderous past. Trivia *Judging by the crimes of all Busters excluding perhaps Sawatari herself, Isabella and the other three could likely be categorized as remorseless "Repeat offenders". That means, given the chance, having killed once they will kill again. References Category:Chevalier Category:Buster Category:Character Category:Pandora